You're My Favorite
by JMolover13
Summary: I was asked on Tumblr to write a Swan Queen Baby fic and name the baby after my asker... I did that: Emma and Regina have their newborn back home with them, and they just want to get her to sleep! Finally she falls into a peaceful slumber.


They had been back at the mansion for a week, and neither mother nor their fifteen-year-old son had slept since she came. It had been so long since any of them had been around a new baby and no one knew exactly what to do. Emma looked to her tuckered out wife to make everything better… and it didn't help that their son did as well. Regina had done this alone the first time around, and honestly she had no idea how she did.

She vaguely remembered the late nights, but she didn't ever remember Henry crying as much as their newest family member. They were all at their tipping points. Henry had gone to his grandparents because… well, in his words, he's only the big brother; he won't be useful to her until she wants to learn stuff from him, which won't be for another couple of years. He gave his mothers a sympathetic smile before he left, but didn't regret leaving at all… he could actually hear the quiet… it was an amazing sound.

Regina was in the nursery with the baby as Emma took a quick shower not having had one since they got home from the hospital. The water had never felt so relaxing before. The blonde found herself falling asleep against the wall before an almighty cry thundered through the entire mansion.

She quickly finished washing her hair dried it and herself to the point that there were no more drips. She grabbed a hair-band and pulled the blonde mess into an even messier bun then walked around the dark room putting on fresh clothes for the first time in what seemed like forever. She was on her way out to the nursery when something caught her eye. She shrugged and grabbed the ipod, slipped it through the top of her shirt so the headphone cord wouldn't be out in the open should she hold her daughter. Then she stuck the ipod in the pocket of her flannel pants and tucked the ear-buds into her sleeping shirt to hide the objects from the baby—that would immediately grab to see what Momma has—before walking out.

She found her wife walking around slowly, trying to sooth their child as she rubbed her back and held her lovingly, yes exhaustedly, "Tia… Tia, Tia, Tia, darling, please!" Regina's voice was never desperate… but right then and there… it was, "We just need you to sleep for just a little bit." She kissed the top of the baby's head, "Oh my love… if mommy doesn't sleep or eat, then you don't eat… and then you'll have a real reason to cry. Mommy doesn't want you to have a real reason to cry, so please my baby girl, please close your eyes." She began humming a tune she didn't really recognize herself.

Emma recognized though, "Stay awake, don't rest your head. Don't lie down upon your bed. While the moon drifts in the skies. Stay awake, don't close your eyes. Though the world is fast asleep. Though your pillow's soft and deep. You're not sleepy as you seem. Stay awake, don't nod and dream. Stay awake, don't nod and dream." She walked into the room and stopped her wife's pacing. She rested her hand on their newborn's back as was surprised to find the she had actually stopped crying. "Well what do you know… Mary Poppins will be our go-to unless I find another genre to her liking…" She smiled at the amazed look the brunette gave then kissed her wife's cheek then put her hands out, "Here, Mommy," She gestured for the baby, "Momma and Tia are gonna have a heart to heart while you go get some sleep."

Regina looked at Emma as though she really was the whitest of knights, "Thank you." She leaned her forehead against her wife's then kissed her lips.

"You're welcome." Emma whispered out as she gently plucked their daughter from Regina's arms, "Go Honey… you need more rest than I do… We'll be fine." She assured.

Regina kissed the blonde once more before looking at Tia and kissing her head as well before she dragged her feet across the floor and walked to the master bedroom.

"Now young lady," Emma turned to her daughter as she shut the door and walked over to the rocker that currently faced the large windows that looked up at the moon, "Why have you been such a grumpy gills, hmm?" Tia only sighed in response and let out a whimper, "I wonder if your mattress has a pea under it… is that why you can't sleep? Because of a pea?" She grinned at her daughter who seemed to want to understand her mother, but also just wanted what everyone else wanted of her. "What's gonna make you sleep? Mary Poppins?" She asked, "Momma's gonna get real sick of that real fast… so let's just bite the bullet and not even begin to enter into that genre unless absolutely necessary."

Emma rocked them as she spoke. She dug into her pocket and started thumbing through her playlists before she found one she could get on board with. There were 145 songs on the list already and a whole lot more she could add. She started speaking again as she thumbed through to find a good song that she hoped would put their little princess to sleep, "You know one thing that no one knows about Momma is her favorite kind of music." She looked down at the soft, bald head of her daughter, "It's country." She whispered, "Before brother brought Momma here… and before Momma fell in love with Mommy… and before Momma believed that this town was a bunch of fairytale characters and she was actually the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming… and then realized that Mommy really was the Evil Queen and tried to kill Grandma more than once, and before Momma forgave Mommy for all of that because Momma is just the coolest person ever… and because Momma had no other choice but to forgive her because she had fallen in love with Mommy… And before Momma and Mommy had to convince everyone that Mommy was really good and that it was your other Grandmother that was really evil… and before Momma and Mommy got pregnant with you, Momma was a loner. Momma never stayed in the same state for very long because Momma had grown up learning that if people know you, they can hurt you… But baby that's just not true." She sighed, "Anyways… one of the states Momma passed through in her life was Tennessee. Momma lived in the country capital of the world for a hop, skip and a jump and well… country music just never left her. So let's see if you have the country vibe okay?" She leaned over a little to see Tia's face and began tracing her features and stroking the wisps of hair on her head.

Emma pushed play and turned the ipod to a good volume so it would never get too loud and disturb anyone. She made sure to discreetly plug the ear-buds in as she raised her feet to the already filled toy chest to help her rock with minimal effort.

She listened to the soft piano and closed her eyes as she held Tia close,

"Like a melody that comes to me that I cant seem to shake  
That book I've read a dozen times but still keeps me awake  
That movie I've seen so much I know every single line  
Of all the things that get me every time"

She thought of everything that had happened to her in the last five years.

"You're my favorite  
You're my best  
You're the reason my heart jumps out my chest  
You're my savior  
You're my grace  
You're the smile I've been wearing on my face  
You're my favorite"

She thought Henry… her son. And the fact that he brought her to…her _parents_… Then she thought of her parents.

"I've seen the perfect sunset paint the desert sky  
A clear night on the ocean when the stars came alive  
The snow fall in Wyoming just in time for Christmas Day  
Next to you they're just okay"

She thought of Regina. She thought of everything that enigma of a woman was to her. She smiled.

"You're my favorite  
You're my best  
You're the reason my heart jumps out my chest  
You're my savior  
You're my grace  
You're the smile I've been wearing on my face  
You're my favorite"

And finally she thought of the bundle in her arms that was her daughter.

"You're my favorite  
You're my best  
You're the reason my heart jumps out my chest  
You're my savior  
You're my grace  
You're the smile I've been wearing on my face  
You're my favorite

You're my favorite"

She looked at Tia and found her asleep. She smiled and closed her eyes as well. She didn't think that she would actually got to sleep, but she did. Granted it was the kind of sleep that was on high alert… so any new noise that wasn't the soft music—like every time the air conditioning kicked on, or every time Tia made any sort of movement or noise, she was up and ready to do whatever.

By the time morning came her alert wasn't so high unless it was Tia. So, she hadn't heard the click of the door or the soft footfalls of her wife come in. And by the time she felt Regina's hands on her shoulders and her lips on her cheek, she knew who it was so she didn't jump, but only relaxed as Regina took the ear-bud that had stayed in the entire night. She relaxed further as the brunette kissed her ear.

"You're my favorite, too." Regina whispered before kissing Emma's ear once more, "Not to mention you really are the savior…" They both smiled as they looked down at Tia, "In more ways than one." She pet her daughter's head as the baby began to stir.

Tia started to whimper, but was already being lifted into her mommy's arms, "Let's check your diaper before I feed you, hmm?" Regina asked Tia as she kept the baby's whine to a minimum. She set her down to changed her then looked at Emma, "And you my love can be fed in the kitchen… Everything's down there and ready." She finished changing the diaper and walked to her wife, "We'll be down there in a bit, okay."

Emma nodded through a stretch and kissed Regina before silently heading downstairs to fix her a heaping plate.

Henry came home that afternoon to Tia asleep in the electronic rocker that held the baby carrier, and then his mothers asleep on the couch right next to it. He heard country music coming from the ihome in the kitchen. He decided not to mess with anything and went upstairs to start in on his homework as quietly as possible.


End file.
